


Did Not!  Did Too!

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for a 2005 "Did You Just Say?" drabble challenge.





	Did Not!  Did Too!

"Did you just say-"

"I didn't say it," JD interrupted quickly.

"Didn't say what?" Buck questioned.

"Didn't say nothin'," JD declared, popping his thumb into his mouth.

"Yes, he did," Vin confirmed.

JD wrapped an arm around Buck's leg. "Did not," he managed around the small digit.

"Did too," Vin argued. "You said-"

"Vin," Buck warned, shaking his head.

"But he did."

"Did not," JD repeated.

"Now, son, I heard you..." was all Buck got out before JD released his leg and headed down the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"T' get a quarter for the swear jar."

"Told ya."


End file.
